Glee Club
by Kyler Conroy
Summary: I don't know. Barry in Glee club instead of Sebastian. No real crossover with Glee. Just a weird fluffy Flarrow fic. Rated T to be safe. Nothing too bad. Just bad jokes.


A/n: I haven't written anything like this for a long time, and honestly, I have no idea where this story even came from. I was binge-watching the Flash one day, and then was thinking about what Barry would have been like singing in Sebastian's place. So this kind of—happened. I wasn't going to post it but my roommate said that more than just her should be able to read it. So, here you go. Fluff and nonsense. I took some liberties. Given that some of the songs sang might've not been out when Barry was in high school. Just go with it. I don't know.

Disclaimer: I don't own Arrow, the Flash, Glee, or any of the songs mentioned in this work.

* * *

"Oh baby, all I need is one more chance," Barry sang under his breath, sliding across the kitchen on his socks, stopping at the stove to mix the eggs he had in the pan. Moving away from the pan, he spun around, flicking his hands out to the sides—a few egg pieces slipping off of his spatula, before he swung back around, abandoning the dance to keep his eggs from burning. "Won't you please let me back in your heart," he bobbed his head in time with the music in his head. "Oh Darlin' I was blind to let you go!" He kept singing, not hearing his boyfriend open the door and lean against the doorjamb of the kitchen. He slid over to a cupboard and pulled a plate off the shelf, with his head still bobbing, singing as he strutted back to his eggs. "All, I want. All I need. All I want. All I NEED! Is one more chance to show you that I love—" he spun one more time, finally catching sight of Oliver his voice choking out.

"You can sing?" Oliver said, unfolding his arms, moving toward him. Barry let out a squeak, he whipped back toward the stove so fast Oliver almost thought he was using his powers.

"Like, really well. Why didn't you tell me?"

"Oli-ver. I-I didn't hear you come in. You're kind of sneaky. Has anyone ever told you that?" Barry asked, pulling his eggs off of the stove before they burned—and to keep from looking at the piercing eyes of his boyfriend. He could feel the tips of his ears burning red, and he was sure his neck was red as well.

"Usually, they're already screaming with an arrow in their leg." Oliver answered, snaking his arms around Barry's waist. "You didn't answer me," he added, placing a kiss on Barry's neck, trying to kiss away the embarrassment.

"I can't sing—I mean not- not really. Just in the shower. And during the preparation of eggs. Never in front of people. At all. Ever. I don't know why you would think that. Who were you talking to—I mean it never happened. Why are you asking?" Barry pulled away from him, a blush making its way up his shoulders and neck. He busied himself with dumping the eggs on his plate.

"I'm not sure I asked all of that. My Arrow-interrogation powers must be pretty strong to get that out of you."

"Get what out of me? I didn't say anything—I mean there's nothing to say. I don't sing." Barry shoveled the eggs in his mouth quickly. Keeping his eyes focused on the ground he started speaking without swallowing his food. "Did you want anything to eat? 'Cause we'll need to go get more food. I kind of had a long night last night."

Oliver made a face at him, meaning that he wanted to push the topic further, but instead he just shook his head and slipped his jacket back on. "I did too, let's go get you 800 tacos."

"Eight hundred and fifty—unless we add guac and cheese." Barry said, moving across his kitchen to join his boyfriend. Oliver raised an eyebrow, but held out his arm for Barry, who looped his own arm through, as they left the house.

Verdant was packed for a Thursday night, and Oliver frowned as he tried to spot his boyfriend through the crowd of people. Cisco and Caitlin had pulled Barry away from him the moment they entered the club. Both Team Flash and Team Arrow had taken a rare night off, and met up at the club to unwind. He finally caught sight of his baby faced boyfriend and pushed his way through the crowd. Some pop song played loudly out across the club as he made his way toward them. He watched Cisco awkwardly try and dance up on some girls. The girls giggled and moved away from him. Barry and Caitlin laughed. Caitlin said something that Oliver couldn't hear before pointing to Barry. Barry shook his head, waving his hands in front of him. Until Cisco fell on his knees, his hands folded together, in a clear bagging motion. Several people shuffled away from them, a look of bemusement on their face. Barry put up his hands in defeat just as the song was ending. The club was filled with whistling. Barry smirked, straightening the tie he was wearing, and winking at Cisco. He slipped his hands into his pockets, walking slowly to the time of the music before he started to dance. Oliver's jaw dropped, watching his boyfriend move across the floor. The Flo Rida song continued, and Barry matched the time—almost in perfect timing, like it should be a group dance. A small space had opened, giving Barry more room to move around. Right at the end of the song, he ran forward, jumped into the air, and completed a front flip before landing on his feet. He brushed off his jacket, and took a cocky bow with Cisco and Caitlin laughing and clapping. He caught Oliver's eye. Even from this distance, Oliver could see the flushed look on Barry's face and he wondered if it was from the dancing or if Barry was blushing again.

Oliver surged through the crowd grabbing Barry's arm. "Meet me in the foundry," Oliver said into his ear.

"Why? And," Barry smiled, "You mean, the Arrow Cave?" he winked, watching Oliver's face tighten. "Okay, okay, don't get your arrows in a twist." Oliver's face tightened more. "I'm about to turn a good thing into a bad thing, right?" Oliver nodded and Barry held up his hands defensively again as he followed Oliver down into the basement.

"Try to keep up," Oliver said over his shoulder, smirking as he jumped over the banister leading down into the Foundry. Barry pulled the door shut before speeding down the stairs to find where Oliver had disappeared too. Oliver snuck up on him from behind pinning him against the wall. Oliver's hands held his wrist firmly together above his head. "Too slow," Oliver said, his mouth finding its way onto Barry's neck. "Good thing I already gave away the name speedy."

"You know, one day I'll grow tired of your speed jokes." Barry responded, pushing his head up, giving Oliver more room. "I'll just zip away."

"I don't think it's fair that you can make jokes, but I can't," Oliver said, pulling away and letting Barry's hands go.

"Oh, don't stop now," Barry whined, a light teasing tone in his voice. Oliver pulled him away and toward Felicity's chair. "You know if we do anything here, even with my speed we'll never escape her wrath."

"You should see what she did at S.T.A.R. labs with Palmer last week."

"Wait, what?"

"Never mind. That song and dance was sure—suggestive."

"Yeah, I get that a lot. Sex on a stick, dancing like a dream." Barry responded, a smirk on his face. Oliver raised a single eyebrow. "O-okay, so maybe not quite. Some of the kids I knew in high school, though. They we're pretty—impressive."

"Oh, just high school? No one you've met since?"

"Well, Iris."

"I believe that counts as pre-high school." Oliver said, falling into Felicity's chair. He grabbed Barry's hands pulling him down on the chair as well.

"There was this one guy," Barry said, sliding his legs through the arm rests, so he could sit comfortably on Oliver. Letting his hands hang off the back of the chair his face inches from Oliver's. "I met him when I came to Starling city about a year or go or so."

"Ah, did he sweep you off your feet with one look?"

"Actually he was kind of a jerk," Barry said, touching his lips softly against Oliver's. "I saved his life though," Barry returned the necking Oliver had given him, bending his lean frame over so he could reach. "Turned out he was the Arrow."

"He sounds hot," Oliver said, bucking up against Barry. Barry hummed a small smile on his lips. "So, are you ever going to explain the singing and dancing?" Barry's smile fell off his face, a blush dusting his features.

"Uhm. Y-you know what?" Barry said, backing off of the chair so fast that he tripped a little, backwards. "I-I think I should go and find Cisco and Caitlin. I promised them if I ran away with you I wouldn't stay down here too long." Before Oliver could stop him, he had zipped up the stairs. Oliver sat in the chair, too stunned by what happened to fully process that Barry had run out. Once he snapped out of his daze he made his way upstairs, trying to find Barry before he over thought everything that had happened.

The club was still thrumming when he entered the mix of people. "Oliver," he turned at his name, hoping to see his boyfriend standing there. Instead Roy and Felicity stood in front of him. "Oliver, are you okay? Was there—business to attend to in—" Roy asked, folding his arms across his chest.

"Oh, uh. No. Felicity," he said, turning away from his protégé. "Have you seen Barry?"

"Yeah, he, Cisco, and Caitlin just left. He seemed a little—upset?"

"Oh. Man. Looks like I'm going to central."

"Why, what did you do?" Felicity asked, "was it bad? Did you break up?" Oliver glared at her, "Sorry, I'll stop. You go." She said, pointing toward the door. Oliver turned and fled toward the door, hoping to catch Barry before they left. He was met with the busy street, but no Barry or his friends.

"I can't tell you, Oliver, Barry made me promise a long time ago," Iris said, putting the coffee cup down in front of Oliver, and sliding into the seat across from him. "If Barry wants to tell you, he'll tell you. Until then, I'm afraid you're going to have to sit this one out."

"Come on. You and he were inseparable. Please. You have to tell me. He's clearly too embarrassed, I have to know."

"Look, when he went to that private school, those competitions—I think they were just a confidence boost. He probably thinks you'll make fun of them if you ever see the videos. Just, let him tell you in his own time. He was actually pretty good. I don't know why he won't show you."

"What competitions? There are videos?" Oliver asked, his head cocked. Iris' eye bulged, and she backed away a little. "Iris, what are you talking about?"

"Oh, uh, nothing." Iris said, sliding off her chair. "I have to get back to work. Barry's over at S.T.A.R labs if you want to visit?"

"IRIS!"

"Sorry, Oliver." She said, shrugging her shoulders and moving away from him. Oliver huffed, sliding off his chair as well and heading out of Jitters.

Oliver Queen flashed across the face of Barry's phone. He looked away from the computer screen he and Cisco were looking at. Frowning, he tapped the ignore button, turning his attention back toward the screen. "Uh, Barry, I know that you're totally into everything I'm designing, but I can take a snack break so you can talk to your boyfriend."

"Oh, uh no. He's just calling about Arrow stuff—I don't have an answer for him yet. Don't worry, as long as nothing happens in Central tonight, I'll go see him."

"You said that two weeks ago. It's his birthday tomorrow, don't you think you should go and see him before he thinks that you hate him?" Caitlin said, entering the room, her heels clicking on the shiny floor. She bent over the computer screen, her finger following the lines of data that Cisco had displayed. "Trust me, him knowing this won't change how he feels about you. He likes you, Barry."

"Yeah, but, look. He's all dark allies, arrow to the knee, jock in high school. I'm all—chess club turned cool. This'll snap him right back to the chess club part of me." His phone started ringing again. Oliver's name flashing brightly; as if he knew he was being talked about.

"You know, there's only so much he'll take before he looks into it himself. He'd probably rather you shared this with him." Caitlin said, picking up his cell phone, and handing it to him. Barry frowned, and hit the reject button again. "Just like in science, Barry, when you're dating someone, you have to share things. It's the only way you can grow."

"Caitlin—

"You know Barry," Cisco said, swinging around in his chair to face him. "If he didn't go running from you when you injected him with rat poison, or when you asked him to meet, and fifteen minutes later, you were standing in front of him slightly sweaty, I don't think you being in a glee club will really send him packing." Barry sighed, rubbing a hand through his hair.

"Fine, I'll go talk to him. Tell him everything."

"I mean, chances are that Felicity has already found your videos, though." Cisco said, almost as an afterthought. Barry grabbed his phone, opening his contacts.

"I'm going to have to call in a couple of favors to make this up to him—aren't I?" Barry mused, searching through his contacts.

He didn't go and see Barry. They hadn't really talked since Barry had fled the foundry. Between Starling crime, Central city crime, and Barry's not-so-subtle dodging of all his calls they hadn't been able to get together and sort out—whatever had happened.. Instead, he made his way the foundry. He found Roy practicing with his eskrima sticks and Felicity typing away at her computer. Roy nodded to him, as he put the sticks back in the holders. "Felicity," Oliver said, making his way over to the computer. "I have a problem."

"What's up?" Felicity asked, turning her chair to face him.

"I need you to look up Barry for me. He's hiding something. I need to know what." Oliver leaned forward placing his hands on the desk, waiting for Felicity to turn back to her computers. She just kept looking at him, her arms folded across her middle. "What?" he barked, grinding his teeth together.

"I am not spying on your boyfriend for you. Barry is a sweet, caring—

"Felicity it isn't like that. He's—He's not telling me something, and I want to know." Oliver waited, but Felicity still didn't start typing. "Felicity!" he groaned, she sighed, pulling herself toward the computer.

"Fine. But if you two break up because of this—

"It isn't like that. Iris said something about him competing, apparently there are videos online." Felicity choked back a laugh, trying too late to hide it from Oliver too late, by putting her hand over her mouth. "Just—please? I don't like not knowing."

Felicity sighed, but very slowly—with as little agitation as she could—typed in and then, searched Barry's name. A few videos popped up of teenage boys all dressed in blue and red blazers. "He really never did escape the red thing, did he?"

"What's that one? Click on that, he's actually in the thumbnail." Felicity sighed, but clicked on the video titled _Live While We're Young._ The shaky camera stilled, just as the boys in the video started to sing. Oliver looked through the faces, but couldn't actually see Barry until he turned, belting out the first lines of the song. "Girl, I'm waiting on ya', yeah I'm waiting on ya'. Come on and let me sneak you out."

"Oh. My. God." Felicity said, her mouth hanging open slightly. Oliver waved his hand to shush her, watching his boyfriend dance and sing center stage. Roy made his way over, peering over Felicity's shoulder.

"He's good," he said, shrugging off the top half of his suit. "He must've been in the Glee club."

"Why didn't he want to tell me about it?" Oliver asked, standing up from his position, folding his arms across his chest.

"Forensics science, lightning fast speed, gawky appearance, and an affinity for comic books. I have to say, I was a little afraid you'd run the other direction—or break up with me if I became anymore of a nerd." Oliver turned at the sound of his boyfriend. Barry was standing at the bottom of the stairs, hands in his pockets, slouching a little bit. Oliver half-smirked at him.

"What are you doing here?" Oliver asked, walking over toward Barry. Barry looked down, shuffling his feet on the floor. Felicity mumbled some excuse and pulled an amused looking Roy up the stairs, giving the two space.

"Oh, you know, I was running some errands in the area, and thought I'd pop in for a flash."

"Really?"

"Cisco," he said, jerking his head up toward the club. "And Caitlin. They convinced me I needed to come and talk to you. Apparently, according to Cisco, if I didn't scare you away when I pumped you full of rat poison to save your life you probably would be fine if I used to be in what amounts to a boy-band in high school."

"He's right, one time in high school I almost slept with a guy just because he could hit a high C."

"Really?" Barry asked, looking up under his eyelashes. Oliver shook his head.

"Nah, but, I mean, I would now. If you want to give it a try." Oliver said, the smirk reappearing on his face. The blush was back on Barry's face and neck.

"I have to show you something first. I'm going to head up. Come up in a little bit. There are some people who are going to help me show you."

"I saw the video, Barry."

"I-I know. I just thought seeing it up close and personal would—I can send them away." Barry gestured toward the stairs.

"You're going to dance… in the club?"

"I arranged it with Thea, earlier. I told her it was a present for your birthday."

"Well," Oliver said, gesturing up the stairs. Barry smiled, and zipped up the stairs. He poked his head around the door.

"Wait a few minutes, and come around the side of the club. You know, that whole secret identity thing."

"Thanks," Oliver said his voice dry. Barry winked, and made his way back out, no doubt to prepare for what was to come.

Like Barry had suggested—unnecessarily, Oliver made his way out the back entrance, looped around the club, before opening the door and heading into the main dancing area. Felicity and Roy found him through the club, and pulled him over to a few seats close to the makeshift stage Thea had no doubt put up. Barry walked onto the stage, wearing the same uniform he'd been wearing in the video Felicity and he had found earlier. "This way," Caitlin said, pulling him by the cuff over to one of the chairs set up around the stage. "Sit here, Barry's request." As he sat down, a few more men walked out onto the stage, filing in around and behind Barry so he was center stage, looking directly at Oliver. He smiled softly, before the stage light went out. Quiet humming filled Verdant, and as he slowly raised his hands, Barry started to sing, "The sun went down, the stars came out, and all that counts is here and now. My universe will never be the same. I'm glad you came." He let his hands fall, just as the beat of the song picked up. He and the other men on stage started dancing around each other, perfectly timed on the small stage. Oliver raised a single eye brow, impressed. Usually Barry was a little—clumsy, but on stage he moved fluidly, like he belonged within the square space of the stage. "You cast a spell on me, spell one me, you hit me like the sky fell on me, fell on me, and I decided you look well on me, well on me," Oliver smiled as Barry winked at him after the last line. "So let's go somewhere no one else can see, you and me."

Barry took center stage again, the rest of the group falling behind as he continued, "Turn the lights out now, now I'll take you by the hand. Hand you another drink, drink it if you can. Can you spend a little time? Time is slipping away. Away from us so stay, stay with me, I can make—make you glad you came." Keeping his eyes locked with Oliver's Barry started the next lines, "the sun goes down the stars come out" Barry spun down, before popping back up, pointing directly at Oliver, "and all that counts is here and now, my universe will never be the same. I'm glad you came. I'm glad you came."

Oliver almost stopped the entire dance after the look Barry had given him, but he managed to make it through the entire choreographed number, that ended much as it had started, with Barry softly singing "I'm glad you came," before the lights dropped on the stage again. Oliver tried to stand up, but Caitlin pushed him back down.

"He'll be right out. He wants to change," Oliver ground his teeth together. He wanted to answer that he didn't want Barry to change, but figured that might be too much information for the good doctor.

"You're pretty strong for a doctor," he said instead, using his playboy voice to try and disarm her so he could jump his boyfriend. She patted his arm sympathetically, but stood her ground until Barry came around the corner, dressed in his usually polo shirt, chucks, and skinny jeans. Oliver smiled a little, Barry was blushing again. "You were—

"Awkward, embarrassing, and gawky?" Barry questioned, some of his fellow choir members let out a laugh.

"You forgot dapper, Allen!" A tall blonde shouted clapping him on the shoulder. Barry pushed him off, embarrassed smile still on his face.

"I was going to say sexy and oozing confidence, actually," Oliver said, enjoying that the blush only grew on his boyfriend.

"Get some!" one of the men shouted, followed by a cheer from those surrounding him.

"Thanks," Barry said, pointedly ignoring his friends.

"Fine, we see when we're not wanted. Call us up, make us perform, then abandon us." Barry turned to apologize to his friends, before noticing the amused look on all of their faces. "Catch ya' later Allen. Queen," the taller one nodded, before ushering the other men out of the club. "We expect free drinks next time we're in Verdant."

"Hey," Oliver said, quietly, pulling Barry closer.  
"Yes?"

"Thanks for sharing this with me, I—I just"

"Spit it out, Queen," Barry said the same teasing smile on his face.

"I'm just glad you came," Oliver heard a barked laugh come from Cisco behind him, and Barry buried his face in his jacket.

"We only knew a select few numbers. It was the only one you hadn't heard yet—other than Whistle, but I didn't actually sing that one."

"You might have to give me a private showing later."

"I'm sure that could be arranged."

* * *

A/N: So, that was a thing. Leave a review if you want to. Otherwise have a good day.


End file.
